Travelling with The Boys repost
by DeevDogg
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: so this is my first fanfiction please tell me what you think constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Summary: Traveling 300+ days a year can be tough lucky for these boys they've built a family to keep things interesting. Slash story multiple pairings that are pretty interchangeable Centon, Bourton, Codiase etc enjoy

Disclaimer: About as true as Sheamus is tan.

Randy groaned trying to ignore the sharp, stabbing pain in his side 'God I hope this isn't anything serious' he thought to himself.

"Orton get your sexy, lazy ass outta that bed we have to be on the road soon" John said interrupting Randy's inner musings. Ah so that's what the stabbing was; John was poking his sides trying to rouse him from his beloved sleep. Randy rolled over, gazing up at his long-time love and pouting he replied,"Aww Johnny do we have too? Can't I sleep just ten more minutes, please?"

"No pouting won't work today I'm not even looking at it" John stated turning his attention to Randy and his bags at the end of their king-size bed," besides you promised the boys you would make breakfast and no-one wants to listen to Cody complain he's hungry the whole way to the next arena"

"Alright fine then I'm up. Can't even get in a lie-in in your own house this is a disgrace." Randy grumbled to himself as he dragged his still sleepy body from his comfy bed. John chuckled hearing Randy complain about the supposed 'injustices of the world' glancing up at his lover he opened his mouth to speak but ended up doing an impressive impersonation of a fish as he caught sight of Randy. The sunlight fell across Randy's naked body in the most beautiful way making his skin glow more than it did in the ring when he had lights on him from every angle. Randy had his arms high above his head stretching out his weary muscles, trying to kick-start himself into waking up. John was speechless, a rare occurrence for the Boston native but as he gazed at Randy his breath caught in his throat.

"God your beautiful" he breathed, just loud enough for Randy to hear.

Randy in turn cocked his head at John " What did I tell you about the cheese Cena?" he demanded. "I'm sorry baby but really you can't go around looking like that and expect me not to take notice" John said making his way to were Randy stood. Wrapping his arms around his man John held Randy close " Your the only person that can render me speechless babe" John stated before bringing his lips down onto Randy's.

Randy moaned deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding across the seam of John's lips begging for entrance that was instantly granted. Their tongues dueled for a few minutes before Randy gave in to his larger lover; he loved it when John took control it made him feel safe, loved, wanted and he wouldn't give up that feeling for anything in the world. Groaning as he ended the kiss John pulled back.

"Go get your ass in the shower before we start something we don't have the time to finish" he said.

"You love my ass" Randy replied smirking at John who grinned and groping the ass in question replied "True as that may be I also love having a job and if we're late because we were too busy fucking I doubt Vinny Mac is gonna be pleased"

Randy laughed at John's name for their boss and conceded that if they were going to get anywhere on time he needed to shower and get started on breakfast for the boys.

"Alright babe you win" and with one last lingering kiss Randy strutted naked as the day he was born into the bathroom to take his shower.

John shook his head snapping out of the daze Randy had put him in with that last kiss. He didn't have time too daydream he had a houseful of people to wake and if Randy's reaction to getting up was anything to go by this was gonna be a long morning.

Padding his way down the hall he stopped outside Ted and Cody's room. John could hear the shower running so he figured they had to both be awake as Cody rarely missed the opportunity to see his Teddy Bear naked. Knocking on the door before entering, John walked inside the room to be greeted with pleasure filled moans coming from the en-suite bathroom, however they seemed too loud for it to be two people.

"Ah Codes harder...please...I'm so close" and there it was the unmistakable sound of an aroused Evan Bourne.

John should have figured it out really. Justi had promotional work early the morning and would be meeting the guys at the next arena, Evan (much like the South African) hated sleeping alone and if he wasn't in John and Randy's bed he could generally be found snuggled up between Ted and Cody.

"Breakfast in ten minutes boys. Finish up." John shouted. Catching any of the guys fucking wasn't exactly a rare thing for John so he took it in his stride. Once he got a moan, a grunt, and an OK as a response from the threesome he made his way to R-Truth's current bedroom. Once again knocking on the door, he may have been used to walking in guys getting it on but Truth's current 'baby' Johnny Curtis was new to the family. John doubted Johnny would appreciate John laughing at him as he scrambled to cover himself. Smiling lightly John opened the door and was met by one of the cutest sights he'd ever seen. Both men were still sleeping soundly Johnny was curled around Truth's body his head resting on his partner's chest while Truth held him tightly in his arms. John knew that Johnny was shyer than most of the guys, especially when they were all together, but he suspected that once he found his place in the family he'd be just as much a handful as Cody and Evan were. Gazing down at the sleeping couple John didn't have the heart to scream at them to wake up instead he walked to the side of the bed and gently shook both Truth and Johnny's shoulders.

"Come on boys time to get up" he cooed "Ortz is making breakfast for everyone.

Johnny Curtis first thing in the morning had to be the most adorable thing John had ever seen. Only partially awake and with one eye drooping closed again he lifted his head to look at John "Breakfast?" was all he said with a sleepy smile. Truth and John laughed in response before John said "Yeah so get your cute little butt outta bed and you can have some"

"Hey! Don't nobody be looking at my Johnny's booty but me" Truth supplied but all he got in response was another chuckle from and a kiss from his Johnny so he couldn't really complain."Aight man we'll be down soon" he said to John as the larger man turned to leave the room.

"I'll see you guys down there" John said then made his way downstairs to the kitchen were Randy was currently glaring at the pancakes he was making as if daring the to stick to the pan. John chuckled, despite how good a cook Randy was he always seemed certain that something was going to go wrong " Need any help babe?" John asked whilst taking a cartoon of Orange juice from the fridge."If you could grab some plates and some glasses that would be great. Are the boys all awake?" Randy inquired as flipped the pancakes.

"Yup Cody,Evan and Teddy are fucking in the shower but they should be just about done and Johnny is the cutest thing when he's just woke up" John smiled remembering the cute, confused look on Johnny's face.

Randy's face brightened at the mention of his boys "I was wondering were Evan slept," he admitted "I like this Johnny he has a a lot potential, hope he sticks around he certainly makes Truth happy." With breakfast done Randy made his way over to the bar stool John was perched upon, settling himself between his lovers thighs, he laid his head on John's shoulder and inhaled his scent waiting for the boys to make an appearance. John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and pressing a kiss to his temple asked "Whats with you this morning your a lot more cuddly than usual?" Randy turned hi head to face John he laid a kiss on his lips then answered "What can i say i guess i just don't wanna let you go." He then kissed John again slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting all John had to offer. John held Randy tighter taking control of the kiss and of Randy his hands sliding down his back to grasp at Randy's ass pulling their groins together. John moaned feeling Randy's hardening member press against his own.

"Yum can I have you for breakfast instead of pancakes?" Evan's lewd question broke up their intimate moment much to both Randy and Evan's own dismay.

"No Squirt you can have pancakes like everyone else, but if your good I might give you treat later" John admonished the high-flier with smirk loving the way Evan bit down on his full bottom lip as thoughts of what his treat could be flowed through his mind. Soon enough the kitchen was filled with hungry Superstars and Evan pulled himself out of his daydreaming lest he be left with no breakfast. Once the food was devoured and the plates and such washed Randy turned to address his kitchen.

"OK boys we have an autograph signing in three hours. It's going to take us two hours to get to the next arena. We are leaving in exactly thirty minutes if your ass ain't on the bus I don't give a damn, hitchhike your way there if you have to."

John smiled at Randy's behaviour they'd all heard this little speech before but it hadn't stopped Evan and Cody from almost missing the bus back from the arena last week so he could understand why Randy felt the need to repeat it. He also held in a laugh at the sheepish expressions of the aforementioned boy's faces as Randy turned his Viper glare on them "Do I make myself clear boys?" Randy all but growled at the younger wrestlers.

"Crystal clear Randy" Cody squeaked in response as Evan furiously nodded his head.

"Perfect" Randy smiled as though he hadn't just put the fear of god in to two of his closest friends "Lets go then."

read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two hot of the press!  
**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE.** So have tissues at the ready cause you gonna have some cleaning up to do lol.

See chapte one for summary and disclaimer.

I dedicate this chapter to Vienna09 as she was my first reviewer, thank-you btw.

Now onto the boys...

Randy wondered around the house making sure none of the boys had forgotten anything and that everything was turned off. Today began a two-week loop of house shows and TV and media appearances, whilst travelling they rest of the family would most likely join them on the tour bus. Randy and John had decided they would check into hotels as there was no way everyone could sleep comfortably on the bus now that Vince had Raw and Smackdown travelling together again. Making his way outside Randy locked up the house and looked over at the men assembled before him. R-Truth was helping John load everyone's bags into the bus, Cody and Evan were practically vibrating with excitement ready to start the journey and Ted was having a rather animated conversation with Johnny Curtis. The last couple made Randy smile Ted was usually the most mellow of all the boys and Johnny was new to the family and still quite shy, to see them bonding and quite well by the looks of it made Randy smile.

"Alright boys we're loaded up time to hit the road" John called interrupting Randy's thoughts.

Evan and Cody bounded onto the bus Ted and Johnny following at a more age appropriate pace. Truth chuckled and looked to John and Randy " Well at least life's never boring with them around" he said referring to the two smaller wrestlers. Randy grinned in response "You can say that again"

Making their way onto the bus the three older wrestlers smiled upon seeing the boys cuddled together on Randy's enormus bed gazing at Evan's laptop.

" No Cody we're watching the last Lord of the Rings we're almost finished the trilogy" Evan pouted.

" But Lord of the Rings is boring who cares about stupid Frodo and his stupid ring? Why can't we watch what I wanna watch?" Cody replied pouting almost as hard as Evan.

It was Johnny that piped up to reply stating "Cody you what'll happen if you try to put that film on," in a hushed tome glancing at John quickly.

Truth looked at his smaller lover concerned " What's wrong Baby? Why are you whispering?"

Johnny looked almost afraid to answer looking at John again he replied "Cody wants to watch a movie John said we aren't allowed to watch."

Truth was confused, yes they may sometimes treat the boys like children but he couldn't imagine John telling four grown men they were not allowed to watch a movie. Unless Cody wanted to watch the one movie that made both John and Randy seethe.

"Cody I sincerely hope you are not attempting to watch disgusting insult to the vampire genre on my tour bus," Randy stated" because if you are you can just get out and walk now."

Evan jumped to Cody's rescue "Of course not Randy, Cody wouldn't dare besides, we're gonna watch Lord of the Rings aren't we guys?"

" Yeah final movie we watched the others last night" Ted answered quickly while Johnny sat next to him furiously nodding in agreement.

"OK then have fun boys" Randy said before turning his attention to his iPad eager to answer a few Tweets. John still looked suspiciously at the boys he knew what Cody had wanted to watch and could still hear the boys arguing in hushed whispers. He was pretty sure it was Johnny that hissed "See told you he'd never let you watch it. Don't know why you would want to it sucks," into Cody's ear. Soon enough the boys quietened down the only noises heard throughout the bus were from the movie playing and John and Truth's card game. The relative silence was soon broken however, by John cellphone ringing "It's Justi," he called out " hey babe hold up let me put you speaker phone" John pressed a few buttons on his phone then set it on the table in front him he motioned to the boys

"Hi Justi" they chorused.

A cute giggle was heard through the cellphone followed by a accented voice

"Hey everyone, I missed you last night. Pappa when will you guys get to the arena?"

Randy frowned Justin didn't sound his usual happy self. Locking eyes with John he replied

" About another two hours sweetie are you OK?"

A sigh came through the phone "Yeah, I'm fine I just hate being stuck with these guys. Slater keeps trying to grope me and I'm pretty sure Wade was watching me sleep last night."

John growled," Tell Wendy to keep his damn hands to himself or I'm gonna break his fingers."

Although he was still unhappy at being away from the family Justin did manage a giggle at John's threat. He didn't know how he would cope without the support network he had around him, " Aww you'd do that for me?"he purred, " thanks Papi . It's OK though I should be fine until you guys get here, Marky had media stuff this morning too and he just got done. I think I'll go hide behind him Wade will never find me."

The rest of the boys laughed at the image of Justin following the Deadman around hiding behind him. The most amusing thing about the image was perhaps the fact that if he asked Mark wouldn't hesitate to let Justin use him as a human shield. It had come as a surprise to most people but when Justin had joined their little family Mark instantly developed a soft spot for the young South African and would do just about anything he asked.

John replied once he got his laughter under control, "Well if your sure your OK, at least you have someone there in-case Barret tries anything and we'll be with you before you know it." smiling again he included "Evan's bouncing at the thought of being with you again he missed you last night."

Justin chuckled, "I missed sleeping beside you my liefde, who did you stay with?"

Evan smiled hearing Justin's pet name for him, "I stayed with Cody and Teddy baby but it would've been more fun if you were there too" he replied smiling.

The groan Justin made shot straight through everyone's body he sounded so pornographic, "Mmm did they double team you baby or did you and Teddy take Cody I know how much he loves having you inside him?"

Each of the men on the bus reacted to Justin's question differently. Randy and John smirked at each other. John could tell his lover was already planning another orgy; he loved watching his boys play with each other. Cody leaned into Ted as his partner began to kiss and lick at his neck. Cody missed Justin he was almost as good as Randy when it came to talking dirty. Evan grinned at his best friend knowing that once Cody got started there was no stopping his libido and he couldn't wait to play with him when Justin was back with them. Truth's reaction was probably the strongest but that was because following Justin's inquiry Johnny had bit down on his bottom lip and was eyeing up the threesome beside him with interest. Just the thought of his baby playing with any of the other boys had Truth's cock rock hard in record time.

"Damn Justi you don't what your doing to us asking things like that" the Carolinian huffed out.

Justin's light airy laugh could be heard through the phone, " Oh I know exactly what I'm doing liefling. Now don't you guys tire yourselves out too much without me. I love you and I'll see you soon."

Variations of 'I love you, goodbye' where called out to Justin before John ended the call and breathlessly stated " First thing I'm doing when we get to the arena is putting that little tease across my knee".

His statement however just led to a renewed round of moans from the boys with Cody now climbing into Ted's lap, grinding himself down onto his lover's hard cock. Randy was soon mimicking Cody settling himself on John's lap peppering his neck with kisses and bites. When Cody had turned to Ted Evan had turned his attention to Johnny. He had seen how Johnny had been looking at them during Justin's call and he was intrigued. Although Johnny was aware how their little family operated as far as Evan knew the only person he slept with was Truth yet here he was staring at Evan like a starving man before a table of food. Not knowing how to approach the situation Evan glanced at Truth asking permission to touch his partner. Truth grinned and licking his lips he nodded at Evan he definitely wanted to see how his Johnny would look wrapped up in the little high-flyer. Evan smiled his thanks at Truth before leaning closer to Johnny and taking his lips in a delicate and gentle kiss. Slowly applying more pressure Evan slipped his tongue out tracing over Johnny's lips asking for entrance that was granted, Johnny's tongue coming up to duel with Evan's. Johnny pulled Evan closer and soon he had the older man seated comfortably in his lap as he laid open mouth kisses across Evan's throat. Truth was eager to join his lover's fun, kneeling behind Evan he placed his hands on the smaller man's hips and began kissing his neck and sucking on the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Evan was soon moaning out in bliss but he needed more, he needed to feel Johnny against him. Bringing his hands to the hem of Johnny's T-shirt Evan pulled away from his mouth to pull the shirt over his head and fling it across the bus not caring were it landed. Truth quickly rid Evan of his shirt as well as removing his own before pushing his head back down to Johnny's, he couldn't believe how good they looked together. Evan leaned back against Truth's chest angling his head so that his could kiss the darker superstar while Johnny lavished attention on his chest kissing and licking before stopping to suck on his nipples. Evan's loud moan caught John's attention he loved seeing the smaller man like this; so wanton it was beautiful. John let out a surprised moan of his own as he felt Randy's hand encircle his stiff erection- when had he lost his shorts?

" Something caught your eye babe? Never thought I'd see the day you found something better than me to look at, I'm hurt."

Randy mock pouted as he tugged on John's thick cock sliding his hand from the base all the way to the tip rotating his wrist as he came to the top the way he knew John liked it. No one knew John's body better than Randy he brought his other hand down to cup John's balls loving the feel of them, hot and heavy in his hand. John moan out again stuttering a few times as Randy began sucking on the base of his neck.

" Nothings better looking than you babe but you might wanna try turning those sexy eyes to your beloved Evvy and watch him having his fun."

Randy's nose wrinkled in confusion sure Evan ,Ted and Cody were hot but it was something both he and John had seen before so why was John reacting so strongly? Randy swivelled his head to look at Evan and his breath caught in his throat. This was certainly not what he had excepted to see; Evan was perched over Johnny's cock slowly sliding himself down onto the thick appendage, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he was stretched. Randy had never really noticed Johnny before this but he could definitely see what had attracted Truth to the young man, he was breathtaking. Long , lean legs currently twitching with the effort of not thrusting into Evan's tight heat, strong arms steadying the high flyer and apparently one long, thick cock that Evan was loving having inside him. Randy had subconsciously began jacking John off a lot faster in response to the scene before him however wanting to come in Randy's ass and not his hand John stopped him before growling out

" Ortz get your ass on my dick before I blow it all over the place. Why don't you take the same position Evan has then you can watch him and pull off while fucking yourself on my thick cock."

|Randy almost melted at John's suggestion before scrambling to get himself above his lover. Slapping John's hands away when he tried to prep him Randy gasped "You really think I didn't jerk off in the shower earlier I'll still be stretched enough," before he sunk down onto John moaning at the feeling of being full once again.

John's brain almost short circuited at Randy's words and the heat now surrounding him, Randy's walls pressing in on him no matter how many times they fucked Randy always remained tight. Once he could feel John's balls against his skin Randy clenched his inner muscles then flexed relaxing around John's member. John was caught between heaven and hell his beautiful Randy seated in his lap gripping John so tight it felt so good but not being able to thrust in to him, to feel Randy's walls cling to him as he pulled out only to impale Randy on his cock again and again.

"Baby please you gotta move I can't hold out much longer," John panted. Slowly Randy lifted himself before dropping down again after a few thrusts he found the perfect angle to make John's head hit his prostrate every time. Feeling Randy's walls clenching around him John began to meet Randy on each downward stroke forcing himself deeper into Randy's body. Smirking John kissed Randy's neck before practically purring in his ear "You like fucking yourself on my dick baby..oh yeah ride me you little slut fuck yourself hard... faster... harder Randy."

Randy moaned louder his body vibrating in pleasure he looked up at his boys and felt his body convulsing, his orgasm was getting near he feel the tightening in his balls. The visual stimulation was breathtaking "Look at them Jay their so fucking hot together."

John shifted Randy on his lap the new angle making him pummel Randy's prostate but also enabling him to see the boys. Evan had went from riding to Johnny to having what looked like both Truth and Johnny inside him. Next to them Cody on all fours with Ted pounding into him as he kissed his way down Evan's torso making his way down to the thick cock that was leaking pre-come profusely. John moaned pounding into Randy harder as he watched Cody swallow around Evan's thick length "I'm close baby," he panted into Randy's ear. Randy moaned in reply "me too Jay together, come with me." John let out an animalistic growl " Cum Randy" he demanded before shooting inside Randy. Feeling the warmth of John's seed flooding his insides Randy screamed out his completion grabbing the attention of the boys and starting a sort of chain reaction. When Evan seen Randy release all over himself, his cum shooting out of the nine inch monster and splattering across his chest he couldn't hold back anymore. Evan dropped his full weight onto Truth and Johnny shooting his load straight down Cody's willing throat. Ted has much the same reaction seeing Randy and John reach the peak of ecstasy he drove into Cody's tight hole with doubled force ramming his boys prostate and drenching his inner walls with his seed. Cody however fell victim to the battering his ass and throat received at Evan and Ted's orgasms. Feeing himself fill up with cum and Ted's cock twitch against his spot Cody exploded. Evan's cock slipped out of his mouth as he moaned looking positively pornographic; Cody's head lolled back,his eyes slid closed and his mouth (which was still full of Evan's cum) dropped open moaning out his completion. Seeing Evan's seed pooled in Cody's mouth the strength returned to Randy's legs as he strode across the bus, his hands coming to rest on Cody's throat to keep his head tilted back Randy lowered his mouth over Cody's and began to lap Evan's cum up out of Cody's mouth. Once finished with his 'treat' Randy smiled at his satisfied family "I hope you boys saved some energy for later because I'm gonna want a repeat performance after the autograph signing". Out of the breathless laughs that the boys answered him with Randy received a response from the newest family member "Again? What the hell have I got myself into associating with you nymphos?" A shell-shocked Johnny Curtis stared up at Randy, "you can't be serious". Randy let out a barking laugh then leaned over the bed laying a kiss on the scandalized superstars lips "As a heart attack Johnny-boy" he replied.

Read and review

**A/N** Afrikaans-English translations

my liedfe- my love

liefling- darling


End file.
